


The pier

by Kennedy_kendwood



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennedy_kendwood/pseuds/Kennedy_kendwood
Summary: Loves cannot be separated.Not even death.
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 3





	The pier

_She said goodbye to her love, she had to go sailing on her boat. It was the last time he saw her on the dock ..._

_-You are sure that you are going to wait for me, you have to navigate with yours, that's your life._

_-my life is not complete if you are not there._

_-I will come as soon as possible I will solve this problem and then we will go sailing, just us, we will be together forever, wait for me at the dock, I will come as soon as possible._

_She swore she would return, crying onica said that he would wait for her. No matter how long she waits for her, her ship went without her and her love went to help those in need._

_Onica waited patiently as they knew her._

_Thousands of moons passed, she is always on the dock waiting ..._

_-my beloved Tavra I know that someday you will return, I will wait patiently for you._

_Many afternoons nested ..._  
_They nested in his hair and on his lips._

_She wore the same dress in case she came back she was not mistaken, the crabs bite her, her clothing, her sadness and her illusion._

_And time slipped away and his eyes filled with sunrises._  
_and he fell in love with the sea and his body took root on the dock._

_Alone ... Alone in oblivion ... Alone ... Alone with her spirit ... Alone ... Alone with her love the sea ... Alone on the dock._

_Her hair bleached, but her love would never return._

_On the dock they knew her as the withered mistress. And one afternoon, they wanted to take her away so that she no longer waits for her love._

_No one could pluck it and they never separated it from the sea._

_Alone in the forgetfulness._  
_Only with his spirit._  
_Alone with her love the sea._

_I've stayed._  
_I've stayed with the sun and the sea._  
_I've stayed there, I've stayed until the end._  
_He stood on the dock waiting for his love._

_But deep down, deep down she knows that somewhere in Thra her beloved Tavra is looking for her. And happily she goes to meet him._

_Because even though hearts are separated, one farther than the other, love unites them and they can never be separated ..._

  
_Not even death._

  
_End._

**Author's Note:**

> I have cried writing this story, I am very sorry for Tavra and Onica because despite everything they will never be together again.


End file.
